


Seducing Sensei

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaoru falls for his maths teacher he tries his hardest to end up in his bed. But was it really such a wise idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Sensei

_I never meant it to go this far. I never meant to hurt him. He made me mad. I lost all sense. Do I feel guilty? No. I won’t be shamed for my actions. I won’t think of myself as a criminal. I believe I did nothing wrong._

 

            It was a lesson like any other. I entered the classroom and gave the students a few seconds to notice me and go sit at their desks. Most behave well enough but there’s always a few who think it’s clever to test my authority. In this class it just happened to be Kaoru. He was sat on his desk looking bored and I gave him a pointed look. His feigned innocent could have given him a career in acting easy enough, I knew he was testing me.

            “Kaoru please sit at your desk and not on it.” I remark as I walk past him.

            “I can see you better this way.” Kaoru retorted and I knew it was going to be one of his more rebellious days.

            “If you’re having difficulty seeing, I suggest you get glasses” I reply as I place my briefcase on my desk and turn around to face him.  

            “Really dorky ones with thick frames!” Added another of my students. Kaoru’s best friend Kyo. Another trouble maker, though today he was relatively calm.

            “Like hell!” Kaoru snapped.

            “Kaoru sit at your desk please.” I order and thankfully Kaoru obeys.

            “Shinya, will you please collect everyone’s homework for me?” I ask a quiet boy, who silently gets up and does as asked. Whilst he’s doing this, I take the register and class begins in the usual manner. I teach maths, which is hardly a popular subject, so I try to be as teenager friendly as popular. Making jokes, trying to get through the more boring bits quickly, finding as many ways as possible to keeps the class’s attention. I do relatively well at this as well. I’m a popular teacher if I do say so myself. Only a few weeks ago my sexual orientation was leaked to the student population. Obviously the students had a field day with this information but the novelty has more or less died of by now and, with the exception of one student being transferred to another class, everything is back to how it was before.

            “Today we’re going to continue with algebra” I inform the class and soon the lesson is underway. Nothing much happens for the next half hour. Kaoru seems to have settled down to learn. Exams are soon and Kaoru always likes to be in the top 10%. Then we get to the question that started the whole thing.

           

            “So, if X equals 17,” I explain “Then 5X is 85. Take away the 16 and you have ”

            “Your favourite number! Sixty-nine!” Kaoru piped up, making the class laugh. Puzzled I glance at the bored and realise what he means. 85 minus 16 just happens to be 69.

            “Yes, it does happen to be 69.” I admit.

            “You just love that position don’t you,” Kaoru remarks with a grin. “Perfect for gays.”

            “Ewwww!” Kyo exclaimed. “I don’t want to hear about gay sex!”

            “Why, you got a problem with it?” Kaoru retorted. “Sir, Kyo’s insulting gays!”

            “I am not! I just don’t want to hear about my teacher’s sex life!” Kyo exclaimed.

            “I do. I bet you get a lot don’t you.” Kaoru remarked and I sigh.

            “We’ve already had this conversation Kaoru,” I reply. “Remember I get it all the time, with everyone, because I’m so hot.”

            “I don’t believe you! I bet you sit at home and…” Kaoru argues.    

            “That’s enough,” I quickly interrupt. “Can we please get back to maths.”

            “Yes lets. I want to hear all about 69,” Kaoru remarks and I sigh and get on with the lesson.

            “So if X is 4 then 5X + 7 is….”

            “69!” Kaoru exclaims again, getting laughter from the rest of the class.

            “Very funny!” I reply. “Seeing as you’re volunteering what is the real answer?”

            “Doggy style.” Kaoru answered with false confidence, once again the centre of attention.

            “Niikura Kaoru, one more comment of a sexual nature and you’ll be staying after class.” I inform him.

            “What’s sexual about dogs?” Kaoru asks with his feigned innocence. I decide it’s best to ignore him and call on a different student to give me the correct answer: 27. Finishing the lecture part of the lesson, I give the students some time to work on some problems by themselves whilst I begin to mark the homework from the night before. I can hear my students chatting among themselves about nothing related to maths but the jokes on them. Anything not done in lesson will be set as homework.

           

            Reaching Kaoru’s homework, I’m pleasantly surprised to find his sheet has been filled in neatly with mainly correct answers. No one can accuse Kaoru of being bad at maths. Pleased I give him a A- and turn the page to mark what should be the next piece of homework. I’m greeted by the sight of a Yaoi Doujinshi starring myself and the artist himself, Kaoru. I read it out of curiosity and find the plot seems to involve me raping my student. I mark it with a C and look up at Kaoru.

            “Kaoru will you stay after class. I’d like to discuss your homework.” I inform him and he gives me a knowing grin, before turning back to talk to Kyo about a baseball game from the night before. Class is over soon after and I break the bombshell about having to finish the work at homework. I can see more than one student regrets messing about now.

            “This better be quick, I want to go home.” Kaoru complained.

            “The artwork needs some work. I think you’ll find I have more muscles than that.” I inform him, placing his homework on his desk.

            “I spent ages on that and you give it a C!” Kaoru exclaimed.

            “Well maybe I didn’t like the way you portrayed me.” I respond.

            “Yeah right. You’d just love to take advantage of me right now!” Kaoru retorts. “I’ve seen the way you look at me! I know you secretly want to throw me down on your desk and rape me!”

            “Kaoru,” I began.

            “What’s the matter, scared?” Kaoru demanded. “Are you too much of a wuss to try out your fantasies? Too chicken?”

            “I would never sleep with, or lust after, a student.” I inform him and yet my student doesn’t seem to believe me.

            “Like hell. You want nothing more than to be inside me!” Kaoru exclaimed. “Why else did you keep me behind class. You fucking homo!”

            I don’t know what happened to me then. Something inside me snapped and I found myself pushing Kaoru against the blackboard. I just wanted to scare him. Make him believe I really was going to make an advance on him. Anything to stop him testing me.

            “Don’t back down now!” Kaoru complained and when I froze he initiated a kiss. Emotions took hold on me. Here I was, with a beautiful young man pinned between me and the wall, kissing me as if he’d never kissed anyone before. He clearly wanted me and so I gave him what he wanted. I kissed him hard, pushing his head back against the wall, hearing a thump as the two connected. I bit his lip and felt him push against me. Realising what I was doing, I pulled back and stood gasping for breath. I needed to get away from him, so I stepped back gave him his space.

            “You bit me!” Kaoru exclaimed, touching his lip in surprise.

            “Kaoru I’m sorry.” I apologise instinctively. I’m in serious trouble now. You can’t just kiss your students. Even if they are practically adults.

            “You were just punishing me,” Kaoru replied. “After all, I’ve been bad.”

            “Yes but…” I stammer. I’ve lost control now. I know that and worse, he knows it too.

            “Fuck me Sensei,” Kaoru whispered into my ear. “Just like you did in my manga.”

            “Kaoru, I can’t! You’re my student, it’s wrong!” I exclaim.

            “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to realise I’m in to you,” Kaoru tells me. “How many detentions have you given me? Practically every lesson. I thought that manga would help you see the truth but even then, you needed encouragement.”

            “I can’t Kaoru!” I exclaim again. “You’re my student. It’s wrong! You’re not even an adult!”

            “Aren’t I?” Kaoru asked. “I turned 18 last week.”

            “You’re 18?” I repeat and Kaoru nods. “Perfectly legal.” He remarks and I nod slowly. Can I do this? Can I sleep with a student? He’s not giving me a choice. Already he’s gone over to slide the lock on the door and shut the curtains. Everyone will be going home now. Nobody will enter my classroom until the cleaner comes in the morning. As he heads back, he lets his blazer fall to the floor and pulls at his tie which soon follows.

            “Sensei, teach me what it means to be gay,” Kaoru begs me. “Isn’t it your duty to teach your students what they need to know in life?”

            “Yes but…” I stammer but once again Kaoru ignores me and moments later he’s pulled condoms and lube from his bag and dropped them on my desk.

            “You want this?” I question and Kaoru nods.

            “I want you to dominate me completely,” He admits. “Boys my age, they don’t know what they’re doing. They’re nervous, unsure. But not you. You know what you’re doing.”

            “Kaoru….” I whisper but his lips are on mine again and common sense slips away from me. I can feel the warmth of his body against mine and it’s intoxicating. I push him back onto my desk and sit him on it, not once letting our lips part. His legs wrap around my waist and I can feel our crotches brushing together. I give an experimental rub and he moans softly into the kiss. I push my tongue inside his mouth and begin to explore hungrily. It’s been two months since my ex broke up with me and since then I haven’t felt another man against me. I guess you could say I was sex starved and here Kaoru was offering me an outlet. I think that’s why I didn’t say no. Why I gave in to temptation.

            Kaoru tastes good, like toothpaste. He must have brushed his teeth before coming to class. Well he had admitted to planning this. He smells good, feels good against me. I’m slowly losing myself to passion and that too feels good.

            I push him back and there’s a clatter as things fall onto the floor. We don’t care. We want each other too much. I push him again and soon he is lying across the desk with me on top of him. We do nothing but kiss for awhile. Content in just being so close.

            “Tie me up!” Kaoru begs between kisses and I pause to study his sincerity. He’s deadly serious and nodding I get off him and quickly pull of my tie and look around for something to tie him to. I settle for the door handle and taking Kaoru’s hand drag him over. Expertly I tie his hands behind his back with my tie and then to the door and watch as he gives an experimental pull to get out. I use his tie as a blindfold and smile at how tempting he looks. It’s at this point I realise I probably should have removed his shirt first but it’s too late for that. I unbutton it and begin to lick at his neck and chest. His slight moans of pleasure are music to my ears and I begin to tease one of his nipples with my teeth. Hearing footsteps outside the room we freeze but they quickly pass and I’m back to licking Kaoru’s chest. I undo his trousers and slide my hand inside. brushing against the fabric of whatever underwear he has chosen to wear. Groping him slightly, I’m pleased to find he’s definitely has something to boast about in the showers.

            “Oh, Sensei!” Kaoru moans as I let my hand stroke him though the thin fabric.

            “Call me Die.” I order him.

            “Sensei is better. It sounds wrong.” Kaoru replied.

            “Exactly,” I sigh. “I don’t want to feel like I’m doing something bad!”

            “But it gives me a thrill!” Kaoru complained. “Please let me call you Sensei!”

            “I won’t stop you.” I reply, as I gently pull his clothes away from his body. Soon he is naked and obviously hard and I begin to stroke him again. I kneel down on the floor and let my tongue flick across the very tip of his erection, whilst my hands stroke closer to the base. It gets the response I’m after and I do it again before pushing my tongue against the slit. I run my tongue around the edge and feel him push towards me. Obeying his silent request, I take him into my mouth and gently suck him. His moans are soft and frequent and I realise that I don’t care that he’s my student anymore. We’re just two men having sex.

            I begin to suck harder, letting my hands run across the back of his thighs, trailing higher and pulling him towards me. I let go long enough to pull off my suit jacket and return my hands to Kaoru’s body, gently exploring the curves as I suck expertly at his erection. I can feel his orgasm coming in the way his body shudders but I don’t pull back. With a loud moan Kaoru comes and I swallow before licking him clean. Without fuss I stand up and return my lips to his own.

            “This is what you taste like.” I whisper into his ear before returning my lips to his. Whilst he’s distracted, I push a finger experimentally against his entrance and instantly know that for even this he’s going to need lube.

            “Kaoru,” I worry. “You’ve never had a man inside you, have you?”

            “I’ve slept with a man before,” Kaoru remarks and saying nothing I go to get the lube. “But I was inside him,” Kaoru admits as I’m heading back. “I don’t trust anyone my age to be inside me.”

            “You hurt somebody, didn’t you?” I ask and Kaoru’s face is covered with guilt. “It happens.” I reassure him.

            “That’s when I knew I needed somebody who knew what they were doing.” Kaoru admits and I smile at him, although he cannot see. He’s a good kid really.

            “I’m not judging you.” I reply.

            “Does it always hurt?” Kaoru suddenly worried.

            “It shouldn’t hurt,” I reply. “Not unless you want it to.”

            “You must think I’m a stupid kid.” Kaoru sighed and I shake my head. Realising he still can’t see me I pull the tie away from his face, so he can see the sincerity of my words.

            “Far from it. I think you’re brave. It took guts for you to have done what you did.”

            “Die I…. I need to do this.” Kaoru admits and I smile sadly at him before noticing he’s finally called me by my name. “I need somebody experienced to show me that I don’t need to be scared. When I asked you to tie me down, it was so I wouldn’t be tempted to run.”

            “Kaoru if you have any doubt….” I begin.

            “Of course I have doubt! That’s why I’m here!” Kaoru exclaimed. “Die stop talking and show me I don’t need to be scared. Please?”

            “Remember you can say no at any time.” I remind him, before returning to the kiss. My own penis is throbbing for attention but I ignore it, Kaoru comes first. Liberally I coat my fingers with lube and gently push one inside Kaoru. The lube makes this easy enough and Kaoru doesn’t seem to mind when I begin to stretch him. I turn my kisses to his neck so that he can stop me should he feel the need but other than the occasional moan or gasp he remains quiet.

            One finger is nothing, anyone can handle this, the second will be the true test of his commitment. As gentle as possible, I push another finger inside him. He stays strong and I carry on my work, gently nibbling at his ear to distract his attention. It takes time but like this I add a third and fourth finger. I won’t rush him and I know he appreciates how gentle I’m being.

            “Where should I take you?” I ask and Kaoru pauses for thought.

            “On your desk?” Kaoru answers and I quickly untie him. I watch him walk across the room and sit on my desk like he was before and, whilst undressing, I follow him. My classroom is a mess but I don’t care.

            As I approach him he spreads his legs invitingly and I smile reassuringly as I step between them. I let him watch as I apply a condom and lube to myself before sliding carefully inside him. He lets out an audible groan as I push inside and I wait for him to tell me it’s ok to continue. He’s so tight and it’s tempting to push hard inside him, but I don’t. I have just enough self-control left.

            Kaoru’s legs wrap around my waist and pull me towards him and I slide deeper inside him. I kiss him as I pick up a slow and steady pace. He moans and groans for me and it’s delightful.

            “Oh God!” Kaoru moans, as he lies back against my desk. “Harder! Please go harder!”

            “Remember you said that.” I reply, as I begin to move a little faster and deeper. I have to make a confession now, I adore virgins. I love the way they’re so tight around my erection. The way I have such complete control. The sounds they make as I push into them. But most of all I like knowing I’m there first. That nobody else has ever had this pleasure. That no matter what, I’m special. If I’m bad I could scare them away from gay sex for life, but if I’m good….

            “Oh God, you’re amazing!” Kaoru moans for me and I smile down at him as I push harder into him. Slowly I pick up speed and reach a comfortable pace. Something about Kaoru suggest that he would be able to handle it rough in the future but I’ll be nice to him, this time.

            This time? Yes, already I’m assuming we’ll do this again. How can I not? This is too good to be a one time thing. Surely he feels the same?

            Finally, I come inside him and gasping for air I pull myself out of his trembling body. My own seed slowly falls down his thighs and I lick it away, hiding the evidence. By the time Kaoru and I are ready to leave, the room looks just like it always does. Our secret is safe. I kiss him goodbye before unlocking the door and silently we head our separate ways.

 

            _I admit. I thought I’d gotten away with it. But I hadn’t counted on the cleaners noticing the contents of the bin. Kaoru’s parents noticing that he was in pain. I got caught. You know the rest._

            Sitting in that board room I wait for the school governor’s verdict. I’d slept with a student. I was in trouble no matter what his age. What I had done wasn’t illegal but it was unethical and most of all, against the school’s rules. I knew what my punishment would be the moment I had entered this room.

            “I’m sorry but we have no choice but to fire you,” The school governor announced. “You were a good teacher but what you did was unforgivable.”

            “We’ll try to keep the media quiet.” The school’s principal added and silent I nod. Knowing the consequences of my actions is one thing, them becoming a reality is another. I’m devastated, I loved teaching more than anything but the only person I can blame for this is myself. I can see the look of triumph on Kaoru’s parents faces as they sit there.

            “For the record, I adore your son,” I remark as I get up to leave. I may be at fault but it’s not stopping me lashing out at the people who caught me out. “And for the record he’s an amazing fuck!” The look of horror on their faces is priceless and inwardly I smirk as I head out of the room.

 

_It’s been two weeks since that day and the pain hasn’t lessened. What am I meant to do now? I can’t teach anymore. No school will hire me. Not after Kaoru’s parents gave the media the full story. The only thing missing is Kaoru’s name. Well they wouldn’t damage their own son’s reputation, just mine. I suppose it serves me right. I should have known better than to sleep with a student and then brag about it to his parents. Now I’m jobless and depressed. I don’t know what to do with my life. Teaching was all I had. But then came the day when my life started to fall back into place. It started with a knock on my door._

            “Kaoru!” I exclaim as I see the young man standing on my doorstep. I start to hug him, freeze, and then wrap my arms around him anyway.

            “I can’t bare to live with them anymore,” Kaoru explains and I pull back before finally noticing the luggage he brought with him. “Please, let me stay with you.”

            “Kaoru, I don’t know what to say,” I mutter. “If you stay here, everyone will know it was you.”

            “I don’t care. I’m proud to have slept with such a hot man,” Kaoru replied. “School’s over soon. Exams start next week. Then I’ll be free to live my own life.”

            “Let’s talk inside” I reply, letting Kaoru in.

            “You look a mess.” Kaoru comments and my hand moves up to my unshaven face.

            “I feel a mess.” I admit.

            “It’s my fault,” Kaoru sighed. “I never should have seduced you.”

            “Don’t be silly. I knew what I was doing was wrong,” I correct him. “Don’t blame yourself for my actions.”

            “So, can I stay?” Kaoru asked. “I’ll sleep on the sofa, or whatever. I have enough for rent. I emptied my savings.”

            “You don’t need to give me money and I have a guest room.” I respond reluctantly.

            “So, I can stay?” Kaoru asked and I nod. “If you won’t accept money I’ll pay my keep by cooking and cleaning for you.”

            “Focus on your studies. There what’s important.” I order and after some arguing Kaoru agrees.

 

            _Once Kaoru came to stay my life took a turn for the better. I cared about my appearance again. I had a reason to live. Him. We’re officially lovers now. Inseparable, trust me Kaoru’s parents tried. Finally I could teach again, if only to help Kaoru pass his exams._

_Once Kaoru finished school we moved to a town where nobody knew our history. We were just two young lovers starting a life together. Kaoru’s dream was to own his own music shop and so we set up business together. It turns out we can both play guitar and I’ve taken to giving lessons to kids who are young enough I won’t be tempted. Once again, I’m as happy as I ever was. No that’s a lie. I’m happier because I have someone I cherish to share these memories with._


End file.
